


and so it happens

by matsinko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (this is Ez/Lux after all), Anticlimactic, F/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal and Lux go on a mission to Freljord. On the way there, Lux gets sick.</p><p>Ezreal-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so it happens

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a Chinese translation thanks to @nineteenoasis. You can read it here:  
> http://oasis711.lofter.com/post/1e4ccd3e_125f16df

It happens one night when you’re travelling together northwest from Demacia, towards the Ironspike Mountains. You are to travel along the foothills of the mountains until you reach the piercing cold of Freljold. Your mission is to deliver a message to Ashe and the urgency Caitlyn gives you the envelope with sends chills down your spine. With or without the Institute of War, you can feel something is happening, hidden from the public’s eye, and you’re damn sure it isn’t a festival organisation.

Lux is to be sent with you on the road as a token of help from Demacia. This does not surprise you, her prince trusts her and you’ve met Lux plenty of times on different kinds of missions. With time, you grew to enjoy her company and yet you feel like you’re more than able to deliver a simple (or so you’ve been told) message. “Because you need a backup just in case,” Caitlyn bits out hurriedly and tries to give you some advice before you set off, which you manage to completely disregard (as usual).

 

It happens one night when the wind gets stronger and the air chillier, when the cold now rests on your bones and slows your steps and makes you wonder what Freljord will be like when you’re still so far away. Lux takes extra time to walk, her steps seem uneven, almost sluggish and the moment her body crumbles and you catch her in your arms, quick on your feet as you are, you know that she has been hiding her worsening health from you for quite some time.

You set up a tent, lay her down, and the moment you touch her forehead, fear clouds your mind and paints it white, fills your throat with bile and knots your stomach tight. She is burning so hot like you’ve never felt anyone before do and at this moment your mind wanders to the worst. You stay with her but she is not herself. Consciousness comes and goes, and when she seems awake, she is delusional, her eyes glassy and empty, words sluggish and unrecognizable.

She is Lux, the Lux that is always energetic, spirited and quick on her feet. You have never seen her sick, you almost though she is immune to those things and yet it happens when you’re in the middle of nowhere and getting a healer will take you days, even weeks of travelling back and forth. It happens when she is alone with you and you’re the last person to know anything about healing. Now you wish you paid more attention in school.

You fetch your last health potion you ‘borrowed’ from the Institute and make her drink bits of it, as much as she can swallow, every couple of hours and you pray, oh how you pray she gets better. You might be good with directions, roads and trekking but she’s your rock (although you’d never say that out loud). She keeps everything together – she manages the gold for the mission, she finds shelter, and she has so many connections that make travelling easier and safer. She is the light to show the way, she is the one that goes out of her way every time because she knows you want to explore more that the mission requires you to.

And yes, sometimes you make silly jokes that make her frown (in a rather attractive way you might say), sometimes you encounter danger because of your newly discovered places (that one time you ran into a troll in a cave you were just so _sure_ it was safe), but traveling with her and discovering all those new places brings warmth to your heart and lightness in your chest you could never really explain or put into words.

Yet it seems you do quite a lot of scowling and not enough of _smiling_. Because yes, you enjoy her company more than you will admit and yes, she is the only person you ever bring on adventures.

But now she lays sick in your arms, dreaming of something distressing, turning and trashing, her face white and sweaty and you shush her, rock her back and forth and quietly hum her a melody; a melody you heard on an Ionian festival you both shouldn’t have stayed for but did nonetheless, a melody that she liked so much she made you promise to go to that festival together in the following years. Oh how you wish you went with her again.

You find wild berries deep into the forest, small and unripe but they got to do, you collect large leaves, get some icy snow from deep into the forests and try to make cold packs out of them to bring down her fever, you light a fire and boil some thistle into tea and try to give her as much light food and liquids as you can while she’s conscious.

On the fifth day, her voice wakes you up and you practically jump out of the blanket. “I think I got a fever,” she forces out a small chuckle and you feel your eyes burning as a feeling of relief washes over you.

“Thank God.” You’re Ezreal, you don’t believe in _Gods_. You believe in walked paths and magic, in runic power and exploration, yet today you thank all the Gods you can think of for making her better. You hug her tight, so tight that her yelp reminds you she is still unwell and you can’t just crush her into you. Yet you want to, you want it so badly – you just want to hold her tight until she becomes a part of you, which you can never ever _lose_.

“Ez,” she mumbles, “Thank you.”

 

On the seventh day, when you two continue on the road again, you are sure you are going to burst of all kinds of emotions, rumbling deep into your chest. Something is different, you think, yet it takes you hours of walking silently behind her, watching her move, her gold locks swaying from the wind, her smell lingering couple of steps behind her. It just drives you crazy, turning your brain into mush. You guess fear of losing someone important does that to people.

“Lux,” you begin, the rest of the words dying in your throat.

_You need to say it._

“Mm,” she replies, the sound of her voice a soft murmur and turns around to look you in the eyes.

Your heart skips a beat.

“I think I might have fallen in love with you a little bit,” you offer, “and I realised it only now.”

God, you’re not a man of words.

But she smiles, brighter than the sun, her whole expression soft and happy and you swear that there is no sight more beautiful in this world than her, however much you see and travel.

“I love you too, silly,” she replies and at that moment your whole existence, every cell in your body sings in happiness.

She steps closer, determination in her eyes, warrior in her gait, and she comes so close that you can feel her breath, hot and heavy against your skin. She observes you for a bit, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Geez, Ez,” she murmurs and presses her lips to yours, quick but warm, and at that moment, at that very second, she becomes your _whole_ world.

 

It happened, one night on a trip to Freljord - you almost lost her and it took you what seemed like forever to realize that no matter what paths you walked, you always needed a guiding light, and there is not brighter light than _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have lots of essays to write and I got sick.. so I wrote a plotless fic instead. Hope you enjoyed. There is never enough of those two sweethearts.
> 
> Any kinds of comments/feedback is more than welcomed!  
> (I am not a native speaker, so anything helps me improve.)


End file.
